A Curse or a Blessing
by Rain Koria
Summary: A story about two star crossed lovers.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

A Curse or a Blessing?  
By Rain-Chan

Chapter 1: Beginnings

A girl named Rain was on her way to the local bar, to see her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him for three days, due to an important mission.  
She missed him badly. As she walked into the Bar, he looked up and noticed her.  
He came running towards her with outstretched arms crying Rain!

She smiled as he hugged her. "Hiyo" she says casually.  
"I missed you" he says still clutching on to her. "I missed you too" she says blushing. "Hey, would you like a drink" he offers.  
"Nah, I am fine. she replies smiling. "Alright" he says continuing to serve other customers.

After his shift was over they walked home, asking the usual questions. But he kept looking at his right shoulder for some reason. Finally she asked. What s wrong with your shoulder? she asked innocently. It s nothing. He replies. As if those were magical words, he winces sharply in pain. Something is wrong, isn t it Rai? she stated. Yeah, something is. He replies, rolling up his shirt sleeve to reveal a tiny black mark on his shoulder. I kinda did this to myself while no one was around. I think I still have some of the solution. Ah, She says studying the mark closely. He then hands her a small vile. I created the mark using this. He says. Interesting Do you mind if I study this more closely? She asked. Not at all. He says.

The next day around the time Rai was on break, Rain came into the bar. Rai, She said urgently. We need to talk she said gazing at him. They both headed into the back to talk. Rai, what you have made is some kind of poison . she stated simply. A-a poison ? He asked dryly. Is that why I am suffering? he asked, his face, parch white. Yes, it would seem so. She replied. He then doubles over in pain, clutching his shoulder. C-can you make an antidote? he asks his voice faint. Hang on. I think I can relieve some of the pain. She says laying her hands over the mark. Green chakra flows around the mark, subsiding most of the pain. Try to relax it a little she says.  
Thanks. He says gratefully. I probably shouldn t have copied that; I guess he said sheepishly. What are you talking about Rai? she asks, curious. I was trying to make Orochimaru s Curse Mark formula. I thought I had it down, but it looks like I failed and ended up poisoning myself he said explaining to Rain. Rai,  
you probably shouldn t have even messed with that stuff, its evil she said somberly. I know I shouldn t have messed with that sort of thing, but I feel like I need to know what made it so powerful. He said with an evil looking smile. In fact, you could say that I want to know all about his work, and use it to better uses. He says with the evil smile growing. He then regains his composure, I just want to know he says, his eyes filled with earning. She sits there silently, with a grim look on her face. I see she says warily. His face suddenly shows concern.  
I am sorry did I scare you Rain? he asks. Just a little. She replies, her voice mixed with fear. Rai sighs. I am sorry; I don t know what came over me. He explains as he sits on a stool in the back. But there is one thing I do know, someone or something wants me to find out that formula. Maybe I've got another personality that wants to find out at all costs. I don't know anymore. He says sighing again. Rain walks over to him, and gently hugs him. If you need help, I am here. She says reassuringly. He smiles and hugs her back.  
Thank you, but first things first. I need this poison removed. He says softly as he faints in her arms.

Kisuke? she says try to wake him up.  
Kisuke? Is that what he allows himself to be called? says a dark voice coming from Rai. Rai s hair starts to spike up. And just who are you? says the man that seems to have taken over Rai. I-I am Rain she says backing up slowly.  
Oh yes, you are the one he keeps talking about. The man sneers. He sits down on a stool. Oh, where are my manners. I am Uramiar. He says, bowing. Hello Uramiar. Rain says nervously. Uramiar then quickly appears behind Rain. I can see why he likes you. Kind, caring, and those eyes. So deep and full of wonder. He says running a hand through Rain s hair. Rain smiles nervously and blushes. Yes, a real catch, too bad though. He continues. You see here is my problem with you, because Raimaru is worried about he can't focus on what I'm telling him to do so he gets mixed up and creates the wrong thing. He says walking around to her. He may have dyslexia but I think mixing up cobra venom with cobra scales is a bit much. Ura says frowning at a sheet of paper. Is that what he did? Rain says regaining her composure a little. Yes, a mistake during work. I was talking him through the whole thing but I was stopped when I thought of you popped into his head. Ura says frowning some more, and throwing a box of chemicals and ingredients to Rain. And because you messed him up you have to make it. Ura says glaring darkly at Rain.

Yes sir! I will get right on it! Rain says with fear in her eyes, and in her voice. Well at least she is true to what I said about her. He says shifting back to Rai. Ow, head rush. Rai complains, holding his head.  
Oh, welcome back Rai. Rain says blinking in surprise. Was I somewhere? he asks seeing Rain messing with some stuff. What you are doing? he asks curiously. I am working on the antidote. she replies simply. Great thanks.  
Is something wrong? he asks. Nope. Rain says continuing to work. Okay Rai says looking through some of his things. Hey, Rain. Some of my stuff has gone missing, namely stuff for that formula I was trying to make but I guess you disposed of it. He says frowning slightly. Oh yeah, sorry Rai. She says apologetically. No, you wanted me to get rid of that stuff anyway. He replies. Mhmm Okay, I think I am done. Rain says smiling. Here you go Rai she says handing Rai the antidote. Thanks Rain Rai says injecting himself with the antidote. I fell a bit woozy. Rai says his eyes loosing focus.

Rai s hair once again spikes up, You did good. Ura says. Thank you. Rain says bowing. Yeah, now if you could get the formula right, we would be squared away. He says smiling evilly. What do you mean? Rain asks. The formula that my other half was working on. Project CS. Ura says, handing Rain some paperwork. It's all there, notes, how to make the thing even a list of what to use. He says. Rain quickly scans through the papers. Okay she says. Trust me, do this I won't pop in for sometime. Oh yes and one last thing . You have to test it. He says darkly. O-okay she says,  
her voice trembling slightly. Great, I'll be going now. And remember you can't tell him.


	2. Chapter 2: Unconscious

A Curse or a Blessing?

By Rain-Chan

Chapter 2.

Unconsious

So Rain began working on Project CS in secret, and making sure that Rai did not find out about Ura and what she has promised Ura.

She worked day and night trying her hardest to perfect the mixture. She started to show signs of sleep deprivation, which caused Rai to worry about her and what she was doing. Another thing that wore down on Rain was that she didn't like to lie to her boyfriend and she also didn't like to cause him worry.

Finally, after weeks she came into bar with the Project finished. "Hey, Rai." Rain said brightly, her smile matching her tone. "Hey, Rain" Rai replied. Suddenly Rai's hair spiked up and instead of Rai, Ura was there. "Did you finish Project CS?" Ura asked eagerly. "Yes, I did." Rain replied warily. "So, where is it?" Ura asked impatiently. "Right here." Rain said retrieving the mixture out of her pocket. "Good." Ura took it from Rain's hands and took a syringe and injected the mixture into the syringe. Afterwards he handed it back to Rain, and said "You know what to do" in a serious tone. "R-right" Rain said taking the syringe. She took a deep breath and stuck the syringe's needle into the crook of her arm. Rain then winced and passed out. Meanwhile Ura was watching with bated breath, and as Rain passed out his hair settled back down and Rai was back. Rai clutched his head in minor pain, and then saw Rain whom was passed out on the ground. "Rain?" Rai cried. "Rain? Rain?" Rai said worriedly. He then regained his sanity and carried Rain into the back room of the bar, which also served as a place for people to sleep off their buzz. Rai then gently set Rain's sleeping form onto a comfortable mat, and retrieved a cool towel for Rain's head.

For the rest of the day, Rai worked very hard to keep himself busy from worry about Rain. But even as try as he might, Rai still managed to worry about Rain. After the day was over Rai went back into the back room, and he saw that Rain was up and stretching. Rain then noticed Rai. "Oh hey Rai-kun." She beamed cheerfully. "R-Rain " Rai said in a faint voice. "Rai-kun? What's wrong?" Rain asked. "Y-your okay " Rai said, his voice still unsteady and faint. Rain nodded. "I-I was so worried, a-about you." Rai stated, hugging Rain tightly. "But why were you worried? I was fine. I mean yeah, I did pass out but I was okay" Rain said smiling and hugged Rai back. "I didn't know that, though." Rai said softly his eyes still filled with the slightest bit of worry. "Oh. Well I'm sorry that I worried you, but I'm okay now." Rain said still smiling. Rai then detached himself and tenderly kissed Rain. "If you say so" he replied. "Um yeah, I'm fine." Rain mumbled bushing.

Afterwards, they ate and they returned to their homes.

The next morning when Rain woke up she realized that she had a small back curse mark where she injected herself with Project CS. "Wh-what is this?" She asked herself.

Re 


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten Memories

A Curse or a Blessing?  
By RainKoria

Chapter 3: Memories

Rain stared at the black feather shape marked blankly, trying as hard as she could to remember what could have caused the strange mark. Then as she was in the mistds of remembering what had caused it, there was a bright flash that flodded her brain and caused her to recall the last days. "I-It was a "cure" that I had made for Rai...A-And Ura...H-he made me take it. He said that it would heal Rai...But he had tricked me. And this mark was created where I injected the "cure..." Rain mumbled to herself in shock. "He tricked me...He tricked me..." Rain said with disbelief. Her disbelief soon evaporated and a bright, hot, burning flush of anger hit her hard and fast. "That asshole! He'll get his...But first I need some more information on what exactly this mark represents, and its side effects.." Rain said outloud to herself. Rain got out of her bed, and got dressed. After dressing, she raced out of the house with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth.

She stormed into the bar, furious and exhasted. "YOU! I NEED INFORMATION. NOW!" Rain growled at Rai. Rai started at her blankly for a moment, but moments after she yelled that, Rai's hair grew spiky and Rai was now Ura. "Well, good morning to you too." Ura smirked at Rain. Rain pointed to the black feather shaped mark in the crook of her elbow. "What is this!" Rain growled, her face still flushed with anger. Ura, looked at her with a mixture of amusement and seriousness. "Why my dear, it is the mark. You'll probably see the effects in a second if you remain to be pissed like your are right now." He chuckled. Rain glared at Ura with strong hate, and suddenly her eyes started to change color. They went from their normal steel blue, to a sharp and stern ice blue. "And that would be the first symptom..." Ura said gazing at Rain with a small spark of intrest and the usual stared at him in confusion. "Uh...What the hella are you talking about?" She asked, dumbfounded. Ura smirk and handed her a small, compact mirror. "Take a look for yourself, ice princess." Rain took the mirror from his hand, and gazed at her reflection. "What the-?" Rain started at her self in utter shock. Her hair had changed from its normal boring brown hair, into her brown hair with extending streaks of a white-blonde. Her shocked gazed then traveled from her growing white-blonde hair, to her eyes. "Wh-what's wrong with me...? Why is this happening?" Rain asked still shocked. Ura smirked at her reaction. "Heh, its project CS, of course." Ura stated matter-of-factly to Rain, who was still gaping at her metamorphis. "I guess, when you can trigger the CS, when you get really pissed off.." Ura said gazing at Rain's transformation. "Oh..." Rain said, still trying to cope with her sudden transformation.  
Ura smirked as he thought to himself. "Heh, I wonder what she is like after the transformation is totally complete..." Ura grinned, and began to plan. Rain was still checking her herself out in the mirror when, Ura said "Hmm, you look worse than you did before...You know that?" He commented, almost casually to her. Rain glowered at him. "What?" She said, her anger rising. "YOU. LOOK. WORSE. THAN. YOU. ORGINALLY. DID." Ura smirked wickedly. Rain felt her face burn with her fury. "Like you look any better?" She commented coldly. Ura blinked in surprsie. "Huh?" Rain felt herself getting calmer, oddly. Rain smirked at Ura. "Heh, you may be the ugliest thing on the face of this planet. And it looks to me like your getting ulgier by the second." Ura stared at her in surprise, and even a spark of intrest. "Oh, ho...Look who is here." He grinned jovialy. Still grinning, he stuck out his hand and said "Hello there, I am Ura. And you are...?"  
The girl who had "replaced" Rain, was at least a couple inches taller than Rain. She also had a white-blonde hair, and had sharp, ice blue eyes. "Hmph.." The girl said. "If you really care, I am Kuri..." She said. Ura grinned. "Ah, Kuri. Just a pretty name." Kuri growled angerily. "And just what gives you the right to flirt with me, you lowlife con man?" She glared at him her hatred for him burning brightly in her ice blue eyes. "Simple...Because I love you." Ura remarked nonchalently as if that was already known. "L-love me? You dont even know me! We just met." Ura smiled radiantly with admiration pouring from him in golden waves. "Oh but we do know each other." He said slyly inching toward her. "You dare try anything and I will kill you where you stand. I'll rip your eyes out!" She continued to threaten him vehemently not giving in to whatever he had up his sleve. "Oh? Is that a promise?" Ura asked amused. "You wouldnt dare, because you know deep down you love me. I can read it in those beautiful ice blue eyes of yours." He said reaching to stroke her face gently. "Dont touch me!" Kuri said giving his hand a hard slap causing his hand to sting and flame a violent red. "Oh my lovely Kuri. Dont deny it...I know you love me deep down. Remember me?" Ura said passiontely his bright green eyes burning with his affection for her. "H-huh?" Kuri said her facial features softening as she stared deep into his eyes. "D-dammit...Stop messing with me head!" She screamed lunging at him. Ura dodged quickly and looked a bit hurt as he said "Kuri, love...I am not messing with your head. I know your memories will return to you soon..." He said while reaching out for her once again. Although this time, Kuri let him embrace her and hold her close. "This...This is sort of familiar.." Kuri thought to herself. "Rai-kun..." She murmed as she fell into a deep and comforting sleep in his arms. Rai had regained his body and Rain had regained hers as they slept on the floor in a peaceful sleep, embraced. 


End file.
